vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Frontpage (Zeitschrift)
Frontpage war eine Szenezeitschrift im Bereich elektronische Musik und Technokultur. Sie war während der 1990er Jahre bis zu ihrer Einstellung 1997 das einflussreichste Printmedium der Technoszene. Inhalt Auffällig war das unkonventionelle und bunte Layout der Frontpage, besonders ab 1993 unter Art Director Alexander Branczyk und der zunächst exklusiv verwendeten Schriftart Face2Face. Während ähnliche Magazine wie Raveline oder Groove in erster Linie über Techno-Musik berichteten, konzentrierte sich die Frontpage verstärkt auf die Technoszene und die damit zusammenhängende Spaßkultur. So zeigten auch die Titelblätter der Zeitschrift bis zum kommerziellen Verkauf am Kiosk keine bekannten Aktivisten der Szene sondern jeweils ein bunt gestaltetes Foto eines Ravers. Regelmäßige Kolumnen und Erlebnisberichte der sogenannten „Octopussies“ repräsentierten das stereotype Bild verrückter und spaßbesessener Raverinnen. Von verschiedenen Autoren wurden lokale Party- und Szeneberichte zusammengetragen. Umfangreich waren besonders die Rezensionen der zahlreichen neuen Musikveröffentlichungen. Das Magazin finanzierte sich überwiegend durch Werbung szenenaher Unternehmen wie Musik- und Modelabels, Hersteller von Energy-Drinks, Flyerabdrucke diverser Partyveranstalter und Anzeigen von Plattenläden und Technikversandhäusern. Geschichte Indirekte Vorläufer der Zeitschrift waren die Lokalmagazine 6370 (damalige PLZ von Oberursel (Taunus)) und HG-Magazin (KFZ-Kennzeichen von Bad Homburg vor der Höhe). Frontpage erschien erstmals im Mai 1989, zunächst als Magazin zur Technoclub-Veranstaltungsreihe in der Frankfurter Flughafendiskothek Dorian Gray und umfasste 8 Seiten in schwarz/weiß mit einer Auflage von 5.000 Exemplaren. Gegründet wurde die Zeitschrift von Jürgen Laarmann (JL) und Stefan Weil. Während von Jürgen Laarmann der Name und von Stefan Weil das Logo entwickelt wurden, verfasste der DJ und Produzent Andreas Tomalla, bekannt unter dem Pseudonym Talla 2XLC, die ersten Artikel. Im Juli 1989 wurde Armin Johnert Chefredakteur und die Auflage im November des gleichen Jahres, im Rahmen der Jubiläumsfeier des fünfjährigen Bestehens des Technoclub, auf 10.000 verdoppelt. Zwischen Februar und August 1990 erscheint die Zeitschrift sowohl als Beilage der Musikzeitschrift Network Press als auch in einer Sonderausgabe für den Technoclub. Jürgen Laarmann wurde im August 1990 gleichberechtigter Chefredakteur neben Armin Johnert. Darauf folgten redaktionelle Kontroversen zwischen JL, der den Fokus auf die Berliner Techno- und Houseszene setzte und den Initiatoren des Technoclub sowie Armin Johnert, die nicht von dem ursprünglichen Konzept abweichen wollten, das den Schwerpunkt auf Electronic Body Music, Synthie Pop und Electro Wave legte. Auf Grund dessen gab der Technoclub das Magazin ab April 1992 nicht mehr heraus und reanimierte als Ersatz das New Life Soundmagazine. Jürgen Laarmann führte die Frontpage mit der Redaktion in der Waldemarstraße in Berlin-Kreuzberg fort und prägte unter der Bezeichnung T.N.G. (The Next Generation) während den darauffolgenden Jahren die Exzentrik der stets sehr bunt und unkonventionell gestalteten Ausgaben. Im August 1992 zog die Redaktion in die Großbeerenstr. 81 in Berlin, ein Jahr darauf in die Kaiser-Friedrich-Straße 41 und letztlich im Mai 1994 in die Tauentzienstraße 7b/c. Durch die Zusammenarbeit mit dem Musiklabel Low Spirit, der Loveparade und den Mayday-Veranstaltungen, aber auch anderen großen Ereignissen, wie dem Camel Airrave oder der Party-Kreuzfahrt Rave & Cruise, legte Frontpage in der Berichterstattung den Schwerpunkt zunehmend auf Projekte aus dem näheren Umfeld. Mitte der 1990er Jahre umfasste die Zeitschrift etwa 80 Seiten. Zeitweise erschien ergänzend das Beiheft Sense als Modemagazin für Club- und Streetwear. Bis Ende 1995 lag sie kostenlos in Techno-Clubs, Plattenläden und Modeboutiquen aus und war anschließend, herausgegeben von der Ende 1994 von Jürgen Laarmann gegründeten Technomedia Verlags GmbH, für 5,- DM im Zeitschriftenhandel erhältlich. Bereits Mitte der 1990er Jahre zeigte sich die Zeitschrift von dem Internet als neuem Medium begeistert. 1995 ging von Frontpage die Gründung von techno.de aus, eines der bekanntesten Techno-Internetportale, das mittlerweile wiederholt den Besitzer wechselte. Nachdem der Sponsoringvertrag mit R.J. Reynolds Tobacco am 31. Dezember 1996 auslief und kein neuer Hauptsponsor gefunden werden konnte, wurde die Zeitschrift aufgrund finanzieller Defizite nach der letzten Ausgabe vom April 1997 eingestellt. Ein Teil der ehemaligen Frontpage-Redaktion um den Redakteur Sascha Kösch gründete 1997 die bis heute bestehende „Zeitschrift für elektronische Lebensaspekte“ de:Bug, die anfangs unter dem Namen Buzz vertrieben wurde. Von der Frontpage mit zu de:Bug wechselte auch der Plattenrezensent Riley Reinhold.Frontpage: 1989-1997 - Die Asche, aus der die De:Bug stieg Nach 1997 gab es noch einmal einen Versuch, die Zeitschrift als PDF-Ausgabe wiederzubeleben, was mittlerweile jedoch ebenfalls eingestellt wurde. In den 2000er Jahren startete Jürgen Laarmann einen weiteren Versuch die Zeitschrift wiederzubeleben. Im Sommer 2001 erschien das Magazin kostenlos unter dem Namen JL Frontpage, herausgegeben von der Zeitbank Medien + Verlag GmbH, der Herausgeberin des damaligen Szenemagazins Flyer, in nüchternerem Design mit dem Untertitel „Berlin 2001 - FuckSexLove“ mit Berichterstattungen über Paraden Loveparade, Fuckparade und dem Carneval Erotica, deren Status als Demonstrationen derzeit kontrovers diskutiert wurde. Darauf folgten einige weitere Ausgaben, die jedoch nicht an den ursprünglichen Erfolg anknüpfen konnten. Generationen thumb|Logos verschiedener "Generationen" Nach dem Wechsel des Herausgebers wurden die Zeitschrift umgestaltet und die Ausgaben mit jährlich wechselndem Untertitel, Logo und Layout als verschiedene "Generationen" herausgebracht. Art Director Alexander Branczyk von xplicit ffm entwickelte für das Magazin ab 1992 den neuen Stil. Zuvor wurde das Magazin unter anderem von Jaques Bagios gemeinschaftlich mit dem Herausgeber und Chefredakteur Jürgen Laarmann gestaltet. Die Titel des Magazins lauteten # Frontpage - The Technozine - "Creating New Frontiers for Sound Exploration" (1989-90) # Frontpage - Forcing the Future (1990-92) # Frontpage - 2.xx The Next Generation (1992-93) # Frontpage - 3.xx The Frontpage A.G.E (1993-94) # Frontpage - 4.xx Higher Reality (1994-95) # Frontpage - 5.xx Our Techno World (1995) # Frontpage - 6.xx Fun. Fun. Fun (1996-97) Camel Silverpage Ab April 1994 gab Frontpage zusammen mit dem Sponsor R.J. Reynolds Tobacco und der Agentur xplicit ffm unter dem Slogan Camel The Move - The Ultimate House and Techno Guide zusätzlich die Camel Silverpage als bundesweiten monatlichen Partykalender heraus. Sie wurde sowohl in der Frontpage gedruckt, als auch separat, beispielsweise über die Flyer- und Promotionartikeldistribution House Network versendet. Aus dem Leporello entwickelte sich ein Heft im Din-A 4-Format das bis Dezember 1996 mit einer Auflage von 150.000 Stück erschien. Chefredakteur war Stefan Schwanke, der außerdem für das Berlin-spezifische 1000 Clubzine verantwortlich zeichnete. Kritik Jürgen Laarmann wurde häufig vorgeworfen nicht unabhängig über die Szene zu berichten, sondern intensiv für Veranstaltungen zu werben an denen er direkt oder indirekt beteiligt war und weitere Partyveranstalter zu "dissen". Unter dem Begriff Raving Society habe er versucht mit weiteren Szeneaktivisten wie Westbam, die eigenen Projekte als zentralen und repräsentativen Bestandteil der Technokultur zu vermarkten und maßgeblich zur Kommerzialisierung der Szene beigetragen zu haben. Das außergewöhnliche Layout der Zeitschrift wurde häufig als schwer lesbar wahrgenommen. Veranstaltungen Mit den Frontpage-Partyreihen wurden von dem Magazin bundesweit mehrere Veranstaltungen organisiert. Im August 1993 begann die erste Tour unter dem Namen The Land of Rave and Glory. Die zehn Partys wurden von insgesamt 12.000 Gästen besucht. Die Reihe The Motoguzzzzi folgte im Februar 1994. Dabei fanden 25 Veranstaltungen mit insgesamt 20.000 Besuchern statt. Zudem erschien eine begleitende Kompilation. Im August gleichen Jahres wurde die Firma Frontpage Events gegründet. Im November begann die High-Five-Tour mit 20.000 Gästen auf 14 Veranstaltungen. Am 25. November 1994 fand im E-Werk eine Party zum fünfjährigen Bestehen statt. Eine Weitere wurde im Dezember im Technoclub in Frankfurt veranstaltet. Im Februar des folgenden Jahres begann die dritte und letzte Veranstaltungsreihe unter dem Slogan Natural Born Ravers. Compilations Während den Jahren 1992 bis 1995 veröffentlichte die Frontpage zusätzlich verschiedene Kompilationen. * 1992: Frontpage - Forcing The Future Compilation Vol. 1 (Polydor) * 1993: Frontpage - Forcing The Future Compilation Vol. 2 (Urban) * 1994: Motoguzzi - Frontpage Compilation Vol. III (Urban) * 1994: Frontpage Compilation Vol. 4 - Higher Techno (Virgin) * 1995: Nu Rave Vol. 1.00 (Dance Pool) * 1995: Nu Rave Vol. 2.00 Total Confusion (Dance Pool) Literatur * Five Years Frontpage - History and Facts. Artikel in: Frontpage 12/1994 Weblinks * Frontpage History Einiges über die Geschichte von Frontpage, Teile der Online-Ausgaben von 1995-97 (bei techno.de) * Buchstaben in Bewegung - Die Typographie der Techno-Generation Quellen * Robert Klanten: Localizer 1.0. Die Gestalten, 1995, ISBN 3-931126-00-5 Kategorie:Musik (Frankfurt am Main)